


Deck the Halls

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Community: sj_everyday, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nelson family decorates for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" advent calendar 2014, day #12
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

“ _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_ ,” Tara sang along with the radio, as she began hanging ornaments on their Christmas tree.

“La la, fa la la, la la la fa!” added one-year-old Danni, from her bouncing seat in the living room doorway. She was way off-key and couldn’t keep her _la_ s and _fa_ s straight, but she more than made up for it with youthful enthusiasm.

“ _’Tis the season to be jolly_ ,” Tara continued. 

“La fa, la la fa, la la fa la!” added Danni, giggling.

Tara smiled and picked up another ornament. The high school’s winter break had started the day before, and she was enjoying the chance to spend her whole day with their daughter.

Just then, the front door opened with a jingle of sleigh bells and the scent of evergreen— the tree was artificial, but the wreath was real— as John came inside. “Merry Christmas to my two favorite girls,” he said.

“You’re about a week early,” said Tara, but Danni yelled, “Daddy!” and bounced excitedly in her seat.

John scooped her up the instant he’d shed his coat and boots. “Danielle Grace Nelson, were you helping Mommy decorate the tree _without me_?”

“Yup,” said Danni, every inch her father’s daughter.

Tara leaned against her husband’s shoulder. “Everything okay?” she asked, softly.

He kissed her, then said, “A couple of the other fire departments are doing a toy drive, asked if we’d join in. I’m just feeling very… grateful, just now, that’s all.”

She smiled. “Grateful enough to make some of your famous hot chocolate?”

John smiled back and kissed her again. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
